deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Peach vs. Neopolitan
Peach vs. Neopolitan is a What-If Death Battle featuring Peach from Mario Bros franchise and Neopolitan from RWBY, adopted by Qryx. Recreating this page almost completely (as of Nov 7 2019 11:35 PM) and you can expect Peach vs Yang to get the same. Peach vs. Neopolitan.png|'GalacticAttorney' Peachy VS Neo.png|MastaChief2003 Pink Parasol Power.jpg|Cartoonfan12345 Description 2 Badass Parasol users, one victor. Who will stand at the top? Intro Luna: Princess Peach, the seemingly but not at all helpless Princess. Shadowy Figure: Versus Neopolitan, the badass Ice Cream Midget. Peach Luna: Mario games are super popular, partially due to the fact it saved gaming. Specifically, the 1985 classic Super Mario Bros.. Bowser was causing havoc in the Mushroom Kingdom, and kidnapped the only one who could stop him. So Mario had to go out of his way to save that person. And that person is-- Shadowy Figure: A real fancy way to talk about the most defenseless woman in gaming history! 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, … Luna: What are you doing? Shadowy Figure: This lady has been taken by Bowser at least 12 times, excluding Toadsworth admitting she gets kidnapped at least once a week! And least time I checked Peach is like 25 years old! Luna: Ugh, why is the kidnapping always brought up as if no one has said it A BILLION TIMES? Shadowy Figure: Because it's freaking ridiculous!. Luna: ANYWAY, Princess Peach has become more powerful and independent since that time--- Shadowy Figure: And yet is still dependent! Luna: Please, shut up for a second. Shadowy Figure: …Well sawwy... Luna: Peach has become more independent and powerful over the years, but even in the USA version of Super Mario Bros. 2 she was going on adventures. Shadowy Figure: Peach could float, and even pull vegetables out from the ground! Luna: In Super Princess Peach, Mario, Luigi, and Toads were captured and only Princess Peach was left alone. She was given Perry, a parasol with magic properties-- Shadowy Figure: Not to mention it can CONSUME. Luna: Right, when Peach and her target hide under the parasol the enemy strangely vanishes... Shadowy Figure: And turns into magic, which refuels her Vibe powers. Speaking of... Luna: Rage makes her burst into flames and become really heavy, Gloom makes her cry powerful tears and go faster, Joy allows her to fly and float, and Calm provides healing. Shadowy Figure: Just don't make her mad... Luna: Super Mario-- Oh wait, I forgot something about Super Princess Peach. Shadowy Figure: Go ahead. Luna: Remember at the end, where Bowser was defeated? Shadowy Figure: … No?. I never played the game. Luna: She literally smacked Bowser several miles away with only Perry! Shadowy Figure: Yeah... Wait WHAT?! That's made up! Luna: Nope, completely true. Shadowy Figure: HUH!? Luna: Moving on from SPP, we have Super Mario 3d world. Shadowy Figure: She survives hot temps, carries small boulders and has the same capabilities as the Mario Brothers! Luna: that's almost it! We still have one more topic to discuss... Shadowy Figure: Huh.? Luna: Super Mario RPG! Shadowy Figure: Oh! Forgot about that.. Luna: Peach has a couple strong spellsthat could come real handy! Psych Bomb summons several bomb-ombs from the sky. Second, Sleepy Time. Same as Psych Bomb, except with lambs that cause someone to sleep on impact! Shadowy Figure: *shivers in memory of Boomstick's comment on the sheep* Ugh, can we move on please? Luna: Peach doesn't have much combat training, but does have adventuring experience to make up for it! Overall, Peach is a pretty capable fighter that is a serious force to be reckoned with. "This is fun!" Peach says (from brawl) Neopolitan Shadowy Figure: ICE CREAM MIDGET! Luna: …Wha-- Shadowy Figure: ICE CREAM MIDGET! ICE CREAM MIDGET! Luna: I got that! But what are you talking about- oh... Shadowy Figure: She's literally an Ice Cream Midget! Luna: Please stop. Shadowy Figure: Fine... Luna: Neopolitan, usually shortened to Neo, is Roman Torchwick's sidekick and she has assisted him in a lot of his schemes. Shadowy Figure: Damn, she knows how to put up a good fight! She hasn't been hit once, not even against Cinder! Okay, she took one hit. Argument still stands. Luna: Right, Neo is very skilled in combat. In her fight against Yang she basically played around with her and even climbed her body. Her weapon is a pink parasol that has a hidden thin blade inside, which would have been Yang's death if her (Yang's) mother, Raven Branwen hadn't stepped in at the last second. Neo retreated by kind of... Teleporting. Given her ability to create illusions it's more likely just a distraction for her to evacuate. Shadowy Figure: And her pink parasol's name is... Hush...? Luna: Yes. Shadowy Figure: I get the joke... Hush... *chuckles* Luna: Yeah... Shadowy Figure: And Neo is from RWBY, so you know what that means. Luna: Yep, Aura and Semblance. Aura is like a "shield" of sorts that heals minor wounds, which can be quite useful. Although it does deplete after a while. Semblance is an ability unique to one person, and it can be a bunch of stuff. One person has reflexes as their Semblance so... Shadowy Figure: Neo's Semblance is the ability to make illusions, or... Change her appearance... Or... OBoth. Luna: When someone attacks one of her illusions (or however Neo wants them to go) it will shatter like glass. But she can also change her appearance and other objects like ships. Best examples of her Semblance are when she disguised herself in the 40th Vytal Festival Tournament where her hair was in pigtails, mostly black for her hair and clothes but green eyes. Andnd also when she escaped with Roman on a helicopter by distracting team RWBY with an illusion. Shadowy Figure: And those illusions are basically identical to Neo. Pretty scary stuff. Luna: And that's it, except for her weaknesses. Shadowy Figure: For one, she's an Ice Cream MIDGET. Luna: Aas in she's kind of short. This has not held her back though... Yet. Still, weaknesses vs strengths Neo is a strong force and likely pretty experienced combat wise. "He's a dum-dum, but he's my dum-dum" *Neo held up a sign* Intermission Luna: This battle is a work in progress and so it will be a bit... DEATH BATTLE! K.O.! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Video Games vs Internet Shows themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:MastaChief2003 Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years